chocolate liquor kiss
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: Natsume gets in a small fight with Mikan and ate just a little too much chocolate liquor and he bumps into mikan ooops...


AN: since Christmas is coming and I thought why not do one on chocolate liquor? Haha XD

Also yet again I do not own any characters but I do own the plot XD

CHOCOLATE LIQUOR KISS

Normal POV

Christmas was coming and the school was getting ready to celebrate it. On that night there were sparkles and magic everywhere, the dance floor was full, with swaying fabric shining beautifully in the light, dancing to a music of their own. This is Mikan's second Christmas here, it seemed like time went by in a flash, just last year was she here dancing joyously, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Ruka and… one on the lips from Natsume.

Natsume's POV

(Sigh) I was sitting on top of the tree, the same one where I kissed polka dots. It's been a year now, geez, I kind of wanna kiss her again. Oh well, after this there's a small private after party just for the class in Sumire's (curly perm) room. I guess I'll drop by with Ruka. Damn I wanna tell that stupid girl how I feel, but I don't want to hurt Ruka, this is too much for me,

Mikan's POV

"Yay, we were invited Hotaru, you're coming right? What are you bringing for the party?" I shouted, excitedly.

"Mph, I am just taking some chocolates…liquor chocolates." I looked at her and thought what liquor chocolates is? But oh well, sounds yummy. I grabbed her arm and happily took her to the dance floor and started to dance with her. And she didn't protest, in fact, I think I saw her smile just this little! Ah another happy Christmas it seems, I wonder how Jii-chans doing I hope he's well. And… where's Natsume?

Natsume's POV

Look at her, dancing there happily, two pony tails also dancing behind her. Grinning like a lunatic, but when you see that smile, you just want to protect it (sigh) I wonder if she's going to the after party…

AT THE AFTER PARTY…

Mikan's POV

"Ooooooooooooooh look at these yummy looking chocolates, I wonder where Natsume is, I'll give him all of these chocolates." I shuffled around the crowd, searching for him. It's been 5 minutes now and I still haven't found him, geez is he playing hide and seek or something? I walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. I leaned over the wall looking out at the school from above. Where is Natsume, wait why am I worrying so much anyway Haha maybe I breathed in too much fresh a….AARRRGGGGHHHHH! I froze as a breath of air came out of nowhere and landed just behind my ear. I spun around and found myself face to face with Natsume.

"What the hell!? You scared me stupid fox."

"Shut up polka dots, did you wet your polka dot pants? Or is it strawberry fields tonight?"

"Y...Y…youuuuu stupid idiotic fox, go die!" we stared at each other for a while and started laughing, well at least I did, he tried hiding it behind he's fake coughs. "Where were you, I was looking for you"

I asked but what I didn't expect was his face to suddenly go into a serious expression "that's none of your business go away, go play with Ruka." And then he pushed me! My heart felt really sore as if a jagged knife went through me, literally.

"Fine then, sorry I even cared I was just going to share some chocolate with you, well now you can have it to yourself" I threw the chocolate at him and stomped back into the party. God I am so angry why does he always ends up making me have negative emotions…

Natsume's POV

God what have I done, I've made her cry again, but it's all for Ruka. I buried my face in my hands, shameful to what I have done, I must be the least suitable person for Mikan. I then heard tuting behind me, I turned around to find Hotaru looking at me. "Hyuuga, did you do that for Ruka again? You're very stupid you know, it doesn't hurt to be selfish at times and do a little something for yourself. That Mikan doesn't realise her own feelings yet you need to give her a push."

"What do you mean she doesn't…" before I could finish she was already walking away. Then she turned and said,

"Eat the chocolate, it's good."

Normal POV

Natsume sat there, confused and opened that box of chocolates Mikan gave him, they tasted funny but who cares, he might as well as drown his sorrow in chocolates. Before he knew it, he already ate the whole box! Everything seemed a bit blurry except for his heart, that strong feeling of clarity. He knew what he had to do. In the crowd, Mikan sulked. She was so sad every time she tries helping Natsume, he's always pushing her away coldly. She wandered like a lost soul amongst the crowd until suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and half pulled half carried her to the side and dropped her. "Ouch" she looked up and was surprised to see that it was Natsume who had brought her here. He's cheeks were flushed a dark red and he looked unsteady, there was somehow a weird spark in his eyes. "Come with me now "he whispered in her ear gently, then without hesitation, pulled her out the door and into another room that was empty and cool. There was nothing but pieces of cloth on the floor and an open window with white curtain flying in the air.

He stumbled across the room and fell down in a sitting position below the window. Mikan stared at the sight in front of her, with white fabric dancing graciously around him and the moon light shining down on him made Mikan think of how beautifully dark his hair was and how in some way he looked a bit like a dark avenging angel. He motioned for Mikan to come over, and she did. She bent over him and asked in a worried tone "Are you ok, what's the matter? Are you sick? Wait…why do you smell of alcohol?"

"It's…that…blasted chocolate you…gave me, it was liquor chocolate."

"WHAT!? Liquor chocolate contains alcohol? Argh meanie Hotaru…that means… you ate it but how much did you eat? You can't get drunk over a few bits can you?"

"All of…it."

"WHAAAAT!? ALL OF IT? You are so gonna have a massive hangover in the morning!" she exclaimed, she stood up to go get a class of water for him but Natsume's arm came up and his hand took hold of her and he said quietly " don't leave me please." And after that he yanked on her arm as a result of her staggering backwards and landing on top of him, head on chest. His arms snaked around her, holding her tightly to him because he was scared that somehow this person could slip from his fingers any moment.

"N…Natsume what are you doing?" Mikan asked, cheeks flushed as red as tomatoes.

"Shh…just don't move, just let me enjoy this much…Mikan."

Mikan's POV

He said it, he finally said it. He said my name for the first time, a train of emotions whizzed through me, what is it? Happiness, pleasure, relief or was it l…love? Mikan stopped struggling as she lay on the ground with Natsume. She could hear his heartbeat, it was slow but dangerous like molten lava. I listened to it in then silence, it seems it got slower, maybe he's asleep now. I thought about Natsume, why was it that it was always him who causes me so much confusion and makes me worry so much, why was it that it's him who sometimes makes my heart skip a beat, why is it that for some reason I want to see him smile? "Maybe…just maybe…I …like him?"

"Took you long enough to realize it you dense baka."

"Natsume! You're awake? What I just said, um…I didn't…"

"Yes you did." With that, he grinned at me and pulled me close to him, he gently kissed me on the lips like last Christmas, except, this time I didn't push him away, I also held on to him. This third kiss, tasted like chocolate liquor.

Normal POV

KACHA, KACHA, KACHA, KACHA. Hotaru enjoyed the fun of taking pictures and blackmailing them later. (Turns to the audience) "1000 rabbits for a photo of Mikan and Natsume kissing. (Sweat drops)

THE END XD

AN: I love ending it with cheeky Hotaru hope you enjoyed it. I'd love your reviews XD


End file.
